What's the Big Idea?
"What's the Big Idea?" is the second part of the 13rd episode (76th aired and 78th produced episode) of the 6th season of Cartoon Network's original series The Powerpuff Girls. It's aired on August 27, 2004. Plot That day, Mojo Jojo was making a scale model of Townsville in 1:87th scale in his volcano observatory. Then, while he was thinking what to do, he put his figure in front of the Jewel shop. He thinks of another plan and took the figure to the Art Museum. However, he was spiked by the tower and jumped on the electric poles. Then the poles wrapped around him and destroyed his scale model. He then has the perfect idea for the Powerpuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls were oblivious about Mojo's plans. They were playing near his volcano. When they started arguing, Mojo walked between them. The Girls asked "What's the Big Idea?." Mojo replied "Exactly." He showed his newest creation, along with it's introduction etc., etc. He used it to make the Powerpuff Girls gigantically huge. At this gigantic size, they stepped on the electric poles, destroy buildings, and cause more chaos. The citizens tell them they are making things worse. Bubbles cried, causing huge tears. Then, they went to their home, flying but cause fires in Townsville. While they went to Prof. Utonium, Mojo was stealing DVDs, jewels and money. Professor tried to repair the device while the Powerpuff Girls search for Mojo Jojo. The Professor finished the device and shrinks the girls back to normal size. After kicks and Punches, Mojo goes to jail as usual. He then tries to think how the girls got smaller as the device does not work that way. The narrator shows that Townsville actually got bigger than the planet Earth and the girls didn't get small. Narrator shows how the episode ends as "The day is saved by Powerpuff Girls + Don't Step on me!" Trivia *This is the last 11-minute episode in production, though this is not the last-aired episode, which aired on March 25, 2005. *This episode and "Roughing It Up" premiered on the same day as the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode "The Trouble with Scribbles", making it the second and final time the two shows had premieres side-by-side. *This was the last episode where Mojo was the main villain until "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!" *This is the last episode of The Powerpuff Girls before making a special episode, "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!" *Bubbles' eye lashes can be seen making it the second or third time in general since the girls' lashes have been shown onscreen, first being The Rowdyruff Boys (episode) and the second being A Made Up Story. *Running gag: Characters ending their sentences with et cetera (etc). *It was the last episode to air in 2004, due to Canadian TV Series Atomic Betty premiering weeks later on Cartoon Network. It premiered on Canadian Soil on Teletoon on 6 September 2004. *When The Powerpuff Girls say 'Zoinks!', they make a reference to Scooby-Doo. *This is the third episode where the girls changed size, the first one being "Nano of the North" and second being "Nuthin' Special". *If in "Nano of the North" were to be considered canon, Professor Utonium could have just easily shrunk the girls back to normal size by using his Micro-Stabilizer without having to even worry about fixing Mojo's device. *The final time the girls earn the ire of the citizens, the first three being, "The Powerpuff Girls Movie", "Tough Love" (it was HIM that caused that actually), and "Sweet 'N Sour". External Links *What's the Big Idea? at the Powerpuff Girls Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls episodes Category:Episodes which aired out of production order Category:Series finales Category:Episodes which aired in the Canada before the United States